Le Pacte ( parce que j'avais pas autre chose sous la main )
by Soleina
Summary: Ceci est une histoire crée de toute pièce par ma stupide personne. ( inspirée de ma Saku et son "666". Elle se reconnaîtra ) 8D Si vous aviez la possibilité de remettre à plus tard votre jugement dernier... Le feriez-vous ? Vendriez-vous votre âme au diable ? D'ailleurs, connaissez-vous personnellement le diable ? Il n'est peut-être pas si terrible...


_**Et non ce n'est pas la fanfic promise, désolééée. *se prend un dico***_

_**Pour ma défense j'ai pas encore écrit, doooonc voilà, pour tester la publication et comprendre comment ça fonctionne, je fais avec ce que j'ai sous la main, donc sur mon PC, dooonc bah, Pacte. xD**_

_**Sorryyyy *coeur* **_

_**( Merci Jumelle de m'avoir expliquée comment ça fonctionne. *coeurs partout* )**_

* * *

**PACTE**

**_Prologue : Aller en boîte, c'est une mauvaise idée_**

Elle courait.

La nuit était calme et silencieuse. Ses poumons la brûlaient. Elle n'avait plus la force de crier. Elle passa sous la lumière d'un énième lampadaire et se fit la réflexion étrange qu'il était le seul éteint de la rue, depuis bien longtemps.

Elle était pieds nus, son collant dans un piteux état, et sa robe courte partant en lambeaux. Elle avait ralenti l'allure, à bout de souffle. Si seulement elle avait pris au sérieux son entraînement d'athlétisme, lorsqu'elle était encore au lycée...

- Ah, tu es là, poupée ! Reviens ici !

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Son agresseur était encore là. Un homme étrange, sans doute un cas social, le genre qui regardait passer les petites collégiennes la bave aux lèvres, et qui en repérait une à la sortie des cours pour ne plus la lâcher...

Toujours dans les séries policières, ces trucs-là. Sauf que dans le cas présent, elle était dans le rôle de la pauvre blonde écervelée poursuivie par le maniaque, et qui allait être sauvée à la fin de l'épisode. Le rôle qu'elle aimait le moins, puisque dans la vraie vie, la blonde n'était jamais secourue.

Sélection naturelle.

Ce qu'elle détestait les stéréotypes.

Elle connaissait mal cette rue de la ville. Toutes les ruelles se ressemblaient... Mais elle savait que le commissariat était au bout de l'une d'elles. Il fallait que pour une fois elle ait de la chance.

Elle pris un virage serré dés la troisième ruelle. Elle était sombre, sans éclairage... Mais au bout, derrière une palissade en ruines, brillaient les lumières salvatrices du commissariat de police de Lexington. Elle sentit monter en elle un regain d'énergie. Elle allait s'en sortir. Une bouffée d'espoir la fit accélérer.

Cependant, il faisait si noir qu'elle ne vit pas le trou. Un trou minuscule, dans lequel son pied se prit. Elle gémit de douleur lorsqu'elle tomba au sol. De nouveau, la panique la submergea.

- Ne t'enfuis pas, poupée...

Il était là. Il s'approchait lentement.

Elle tenta frénétiquement de retirer son pied. En vain. Les secondes qu'il mettait à parcourir la distance qui les séparait sembla des siècles à la jeune femme. Des siècles de torture, entre l'espoir de réussir à se libérer à temps, et l'angoisse de ne pas y parvenir.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et emprisonna ses bras. Elle hurla. Hurla tout ce qu'elle pouvait, terrorisée, sachant très bien ce qui allait lui arriver.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire. Elle se débattit encore plus, tandis qu'il liait l'une de ses mains avec des menottes à la bouche d'incendie la plus proche. Il profita d'avoir lui-même une main libre, de ce fait, pour remonter la robe.

Elle pleurait, mais se débattait toujours, son poignet lacéré par la menotte d'une part, sa cheville sans doute cassée de l'autre. Elle se savait perdue, mais son instinct de survie et son envie de conserver sa dignité la poussaient à tenter de se sauver encore. Peut-être que cela marcherait, ou que quelqu'un passerait, qu'il ou elle appellerait les autorités...

N'arrivant pas à retirer sa robe, l'homme sortit un couteau suisse de sa poche et le déplia calmement. Il déchira la robe et en profita pour défaire la boucle de la ceinture de son jean troué.

La jeune femme pleura encore, à présent muette.

Car elle comprit que personne ne viendrait.

Il laissa son corps ensanglanté et nu entre la bouche d'incendie et une poubelle. Les morceaux du tissu de la robe traînaient là.

Son regard vide était fixé sur le sol, les larmes ayant séché sur ses joues. Elle se sentait vide. Plus que ses blessures, c'était son âme qui saignait. Elle ne sentait même pas la souffrance. Elle avait juste froid. Et l'impression d'avoir été souillée.

Souillée. C'était le mot.

Et soudain... Au bout de cette rue du désespoir... Elle entendit une voix d'homme. Grave et douce, chaude. "Parlant" une chanson de Michael Jackson, tout en battant une lente mesure de jazz en claquant les doigts.

- Well they say the Sky's the Limit... And to me that's really true...

Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Une étrange chaleur monta en elle et elle leva la tête, se sentant malgré tout toujours aussi vide.

C'était un homme grand, mince et pourtant on devinait qu'il était finement musclé. Il avait le teint mat', des cheveux mi-longs noirs en bataille, et ses yeux étaient dissimulés par un chapeau qu'il gardait baissé d'une main, pendant qu'il venait vers elle. En moonwalk, tel Michael Jackson. Il portait un costume noir italien avec une cravate d'un rouge sanglant. Des chaussures impeccables et noires...

Sur sa main gauche brillait une chevalière en or pur, et une sorte de corbeau était posé sur son épaule.

- But my Friend, you have seen nothing... Juste wait 'till I get througt...

Il s'arrêta devant elle et fit un tour gracieux sur lui-même. Sous le regard vide de la jeune femme, qui ne s'étonnait plus de rien, le corbeau s'envola et, dans la main de l'homme, pris l'apparence d'une canne noire et argent... avec un corbeau sculpté sur son sommet.

- Because I'm Bad, finit-il en souriant de ses dents blanches.

Il s'accroupit face à elle. Son haleine fraîche sentait la menthe.

Relevant son chapeau, elle put enfin apercevoir ses yeux. D'un noir profond et dément.

Il commençait à l'effrayer. Du moins, si elle avait eu la force de ressentir quelque chose.

- Bonjour, Lucy.

A sa grande surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche et sa voix en sortit naturellement.

- Je m'appelle Linda. Pas Lucy.

Il afficha une mine ennuyée.

- Aaaah ? Et bien tu sais, quand on a mon âge, Linda, Lucy, c'est la même chose... Et personnellement, je préfère Lucy. Donc je t'appellerai Lucy.

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Alors, Lucy, tu aimes aller en boîte ?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête.

- Ca tombe bien, tu vas aller dans une grande... On appelle ça un cercueil. Tu préfères l'incinération ou l'enterrement ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Ce que je peux être drôle ! N'est-ce pas, Barnabé ?

Le corbeau de la canne s'anima et lui piqua la main. L'homme soupira longuement.

- Je sais, je sais, absence de formalités seulement quand je ne suis pas en service, sinon le grand patron va encore râler, je vais me faire envoyer à la gérance du barbecue du Seigneur des Enfers et je devrais encore me farcir l'achat des merguez. C'est bon, Barnabé.

Il tendit la main à Linda.

- Bref, chère Lucy, je me présente : Lulu. Pour te servir.

Nouveau coup de bec.

Cette fois, l'homme répliqua par une petite tape sur la canne.

- Barnabé, tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ce nom pompeux qui me rend complètement démoniaque et... Enfin bon, si tu insistes...

Il soupira à nouveau.

Linda se demanda si c'était la journée des fous. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se serait demandée si son esprit habitait encore réellement son corps.

- Je suis Lucifer. Et nous allons parler affaires, oh yeah ! ...Enfin, _je_ parlerai puisque tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme... Tu as acheté un bateau, récemment ? Parce que tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée d'avoir un corps-mort pour ça... Ha ha, avoue qu'elle était bonne, celle-là ! Aïe, je sais Barnabé, le contrat, le contrat...

* * *

_**Voilà voilà pour le prologue, si ça a plu à des gens, les reviews sont là *coeur***_

_**Et donc bah le chapitre 1 étant fini, si ça en intéresse, je veux bien le mettre, hein, j'ai rien à perdre de toute façon XD**_


End file.
